First Impressions
by parttime-dumbblonde
Summary: A young Integra talks with the newly awakened Alucard one sleepless night just a couple of days after their first encounter. How does Alucard feel about his new Master?


Had she done something wrong? What on earth had she done to deserve all this? Her father died, her own uncle tried to kill her and she was forced into hiding, then she found the ultimate undead monster in the dungeons, had to shoot her uncle, lead that undead filth back up into her house, forever guaranteeing that her life will never be normal again. She was only twelve years old; stuff like this is not supposed to happen. Now, to top it all off, she couldn't sleep. There was a lightning show going on right outside her window, accompanied by an earsplitting orchestra of booming thunder and howling wind. She groaned. Usually she would go down to the library and read a book on sleepless nights like this. Now that _he_ (Alucard was it?) was awake and walking around, she didn't feel comfortable leaving her room. It took a direct order to actually get him from spying on her while she was in it. She sighed and pulled back the covers. _It is _my _house_, she thought. _Besides, it's not like he's going to move out anytime soon...or ever._ She padded out of her room in her white pajama pants and matching, quarter sleeve top. Once in the hallway outside, she looked both ways, crossing her arms across her abdomen tightly, getting goosebumps from the chilly air. She thought about crawling back in bed under the warm covers, but decided against it; she was already up and wide awake. Why go back to bed when you're wide awake? She continued to the stairs and descended down to the first floor with out ever noticing the tall figure leaning against the balcony railing in the shadows. She looked around her as she stepped down, replaying--in her mind--childish nightmares about these stairs in the dark.

Her feet touched the cool tile briefly as she quickly walked towards the library. The house was extremely dark. Walter wasn't at home; he was on a trip, so without him here to be up until various hours of the night, all of the house's lights were off by the time Integra went to bed. The lack of illumination did not spook the head strong 14 year old, of course. She knew the mansion like the back of her hand. She lithely dodged tables and lamps, grandfather clocks and statues. She entered the library and expertly slid her hand along the same seam of wallpaper as always, until her fingers found the plastic light switch. Flick!

Nothing. No lights, not even a flicker. Integra groaned and unnecessarily flipped the switch several more times. Still nothing. She groaned and cursed the weather. There was no telling how long the power would be out for. Searching the dark room, absently, she concluded that there wasn't much else to do except to go back to bed.

She pivoted on her heel and was about to walk back towards the stairs when, all of a sudden, a gust of noise erupted behind her in the library. She stopped and listened. It wasn't her imagination; there was definately something there now in the library that wasn't there before. She listened to it closely before turning around. She recognized the tiny popping sounds, and the crackling and whispering of burning wood and floating gases. Turning fully around, she saw--over the tables and chairs that occupied the vast room-- on the far wall, between two facing, high-backed chairs, a fire burned and glowed within the large hearth. She stared at the phenomenon for several moments before slowly stepping into the room.

"Is this better, Master?" The voice came from one of the chairs before the fire. She could see him now. His hair was still white, but he was wearing something different; it was difficult to see what exactly from where she stood. "It is still a little dim to read, but perhaps a quiet chat would be fine?"

She was nearer to him now, staring at him and the fire alternately from behind a long table littered with papers and books. "Alucard." It was just a statement; she was surprised that it came out of her mouth as quietly as it did. The vampire sitting in the chair just feet away was far different from the one she had met just a couple of nights ago. He had fed well, was calmer, and he kept a more dignified posture. He looked almost noble. But...he was a monster.

She heard him chuckle and was shaken from her thoughts. "What? What's so funny?"

"You." He said. "The way you are warring with yourself." She tilted her head. She usually would have been a little miffed by that comment, but now she was just too confused. He sensed as much and gestured to the chair across from him, on the other side of the fireplace. She looked and made her way over to it. She tried to appear as confident as she could as she bent and sat in the much larger chair, just feet away from a monster she was taught to believe was her very worst enemy.

She did want to know one thing, though, before she thought about anything else."How did you--" she paused, trying to find her words. "...Can you read minds?"

He nodded. "When I want to."

"Well, it bothers me. Could you please not read mine?"

"Of course," he smiled. "My apologies. It's just that...you're so intriguing."

She was silent for a moment, taking in what he said. "Were you listening to my thoughts when I was coming down the stairs?"

He grinned wider, amused. He chuckled and nodded.

She let out a short little laugh, and pulled her legs up into the chair as she smiled sheepishly. "I use to have these silly little nightmares about those stairs when I was very little. I think they originated from when I was read the story, _The Billy Goats Gruff_ about that troll that lived under the bridge." She giggled and stared into the fire's rising and falling, flaming fingers. "I still get a little jumpy going down those stairs. Especially on a night like this."

He scanned his crimson orbs over her blonde locks, blue eyes, and the already shapely figure he imagined that she had under those plain pajamas. She was cute like that. All curled up in a chair three times her size, wearing the most boring, white pants and top, trying to act mature...well, maybe not trying; he'll give her that. She _was_ mature. Incredibly so.

She was looking him over as well, eyeing the bright red duster-style coat and black boots. On the table next to him sat a matching red hat and...were those sunglasses?

"Um...where did you get those clothes?" She asked.

"From my room. I'm surprised it was still there. Locked, but (heh) that's not a problem."

Integra nodded and pointed to the glasses on the table and smirked. "Do you wear those?"

"Of course. What did you think?"

"But...oh, come on, you have to know what I'm going to ask."

He shrugged, grinning. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Master."

"Why? Why would a vampire need sunglasses?"

"The sun's pretty bright." At this, Integra cocked her head like she was saying _Oh please! _He chuckled. "You really want to know?" She nodded. "Well, when facing an enemy, with out these glasses I find that they--said enemy-- are more distracted by my eyes than they are of...these" He gave a devilish grin, exposing two long, gleaming fangs. "And I like their reaction to these better than the one they give upon seeing my eyes. Fear smells more delicious than curiosity. But not half as delectable as virgin blood." He grinned again, this time snaking his long tongue over both fangs.

Integra shrugged. "Makes sense." She didn't flinch while he showed off his teeth, but Alucard didn't miss how her eyes lingered on their sharp points before travelling back to his eyes.

"Now it's my turn." Alucard spoke smoothly.

"Hm?"

"You had your question answered. Now I get mine answered."

"Hmph. You act like it was so difficult. I'll answer if I like the question."

He shrugged, that grin still plastered on his face. His new master was so damn cute, it hurt. "Tell me, Master, did you like the way it felt?" Silence. He lowered his head and leered at her icy blue eyes. "To kill your uncle, I mean. To hold the gun up level to his crazed face, and pull the trigger? Did it feel good?"

She stared at him, her smile gone, her peace ruined. Then she glared at him. "Why would you ask such a thing?" she spat. She stared at him for several seconds. When he didn't say anything or even cease smirking, she sighed. "I felt in control. I...I was glad for all of that nonsense to be over with...Yes, I liked the way it felt. He was scum. He deserved it."

He chuckled menacingly. "That's good. You'll need that attitude in the future."

"I'm not going to be killing humans. Killing monsters like vampires and ghouls are different. They're already dead."

He grinned. "I'm glad you understand. The vampires I kill are lower than dirt. They are despicable beasts controlled by their monster instincts and insatiable hunger._ They_ are scum too. " He grinned wider, leering. "Nothing like me."

Integra met Alucard's red eyes with her own blue ones. She stared straight at him and in a voice as calm and cold as ice, she replied, "Well...I hardly know you."

It made his blood boil within every vein, in every tiny capillary. He wanted to pick her up by the neck and throw her across the room for what she just implied. And yet, he was aroused at the same time. She didn't shrink back under his gaze, or falter in any way; she met his stare defiantly. She was the Master of the monster and she knew damn well what that meant. He couldn't hurt her; he had to obey her. His hopes of corrupting her, of using her ignorance, of seducing her were slowly diminishing. But...they were not gone completely. He had plenty of time. He would bend her and use her; however, that was only if he didn't completely fall in love with her before then. He had to admit to himself, in time, she could be everything he ever found attractive in a woman, everything he never had.


End file.
